This is an application for funds to support a Summer Training Course in Experimental Aging Research to be held at the University of Michigan's Institute of Gerontology in Ann Arbor, Michigan, from June 6th through June 10th, 1993. The Course is designed to provide an intensive exposure to modern research in experimental gerontology for a group of 15 - 20 researchers who are in the formative stages of their careers. Each trainee will be expected to have had at least two years of productive laboratory experience in some aspect of cell or molecular biology beyond the doctoral degree (PhD, MD, or DVM). Each day in the five day program will include three activities: (1) two "overview" lectures designed to introduce trainees to the main results and central concerns of one area of experimental gerontology; (2) a research development workshop in which each trainee will have an opportunity to present her or his own research ideas for critique; and (3) a research seminar presented by a faculty member of the host institution. Six experienced research gerontologists will serve as course faculty. Richard Miller, the Course Director, will provide overviews of immune function and of animal and human models for aging research. Judith Campisi will discuss cell cycle control, and the relationship between aging and cancer. Caleb Finch will discuss the comparative biology of aging and the biology of neurodegenerative diseases including Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases. Arlan Richardson will discuss transcription and translational control of gene expression, and the retardation of aging by calorie restriction. Phyllis Wise will discuss neuroendocrine models of aging. Michal Jazwinski will discuss invertebrate models for gerontology. In addition, five University of Michigan faculty members will present research seminars: Drs. Richard Adelman, Fred Bookstein, John Faulkner, Ari Gafni, and Jeffrey Halter. This new course will provide younger scientists with a solid foundation in modern experimental gerontology, and provide useful perspectives to established researchers who are developing new programs in biogerontology. Contacts among trainees and faculty are likely to lead to continuing interactions, and perhaps collaborations, as trainees develop research programs after the course. A successful course will serve as a model for similar intensive training sessions on an annual basis.